geofswikifandomcom-20200213-history
GeoFS Announcements
03-02-20: AviaAir will start operation. Following the opening ceremony of the AviaAir, they will start Inaugural Emergency Flights sending Boeing 737 from Las Vegas going worldwide to bring people to hospital for coronavirus. Flight 6E will start the operation. 12 February 2020: The RUAF completes a successful mission to rescue Russian citizens from Wuhan. The special Airbus a380-800 will be thoroughly cleaned and disinfected and the arrivals tested for nCov. They will then spend 2 weeks in quarantine before being let into the public again. 10 February 2020: Armageddon decides to return to GeoFS to found the GeoFS Institute for Roleplay Studies. 1 February 2020: Tensions build between LAC and Tundra after their airlines Linee Aeree Calabre and Blue Ridge Airways cut relations due to codeshare competition. Tensions originally started after Tundra cut its codeshare with LAC, and commenced a codeshare with Falcon Airways weeks later from Atlanta. Falcon Airways soon cut LACNW's Atlanta-JFK codeshare. 1/30/2020: The United Nations is going back to regular operations! Things have been very calm, and we now can go back to making a positive influence on MRP and the GEOFS community as a whole! Chaos has went down and peace is upon all of us! '' 1/29/2020: ''Tundra starts transferring articles related to North Carolina and Blue Ridge Airways to the new wiki, set to launch tomorrow. '' 1/29/2020: ''Blue Ridge Airways denies Jak Rabbit Air's attempt in getting them to operate rescue missions. '' 1/29/2020: [[Jak Rabbit Air|''Jak Rabbit Air]]'' successfully sends a rescue mission to Wuhan to rescue Britons from the Coronavirus. The plane arrived safely back in London at 16:35 GMT. Jak Rabbit recommends other airlines to do the same.'' 1/29/2020: Brazilian Air Force claims recognition from the United Nations. 1/29/2020: [[GeoFS AAW Awards 2019|''GeoFS AAW Awards]]' opens some Voting awards to be voted by audience for January awards.' 1/28/2020: 'Blue Ridge Airways exercises caution when flights depart to Asia, with no health screening in place. ''' 1/27/2020: United American Airways announces the revival of the airline TexMex Airlines formerly created and owned by honestly17 in July 2019. The airline like BritishAmerican Airways will have an all Boeing fleet. 1/27/2020: Skybus/Skybus International officially becomes European Central Airlines Skybus after permanently merging with BenuelAir. This is rejected by benuel_sammet 1/27/2020: [[Lufthansa Airlines|''Lufthansa Airlines]]' closes inbound and outbound flights from Main Line China. German airports start temperature screening for Coronavirus suspects' 1/27/2020: 'LH411 takes control of the Brazilian Air Force, gets 15 members in 10 hours. Aeroflot101 earns position of 2IC' 1/27/2020: 'Tundra racks up his 4,000th edit. ''' 1/26/2020: Armageddon and Tundra have decided to re-categorise multiple pages, and to organise categories. '' 1/25/2019: ''The North Carolina Civil Aviation Administration (NCCAA) bans all Sukhoi, Tupolev, Ilyushin and Antonov jets permanently from its aerospace. The same time, the NCCAA certified the Let 600, Let 800, Let 1000 and Let 1200. '' 1/24-25,2020: ''Gurses did what could possibly be his last MRP mission, but also his riskiest. He raided and destroyed the NTO server in what many called disgusting and disgraceful. SecGen Bryce's support of this prompted the ROI to put forward a vote of no confidence in him. Tundra banned the act of server raiding the same day. '' 1/18/2020: ''Yearly report released: Geo Fs Rp Reports a 120% growth from last years numbers. CEO Ironman#9347 says this is his greatest achievement and thanks all supporters who have stayed with Geo Fs Rp through adversity. Skyteam reports a 25% growth.With the highly anticipated 2020 summit approaching and new enterprise member Air Nordic there's a bright future ahead for Geo Fs Rp! 1/17/2020: Gurses resigns early in the morning from the UN and all MRP, and later in the day Raider resigns from MRP also. Bryce starts getting worried about the end of MRP, while Armageddon is not convinced. Bryce was not indeed worried about the end of MRP. That was a lie. 1/17/2020: Blue Ridge Airways, Piedmont Airlines and Outer Air Cargo departs from the Trans-Continental Alliance. The headquarter in Raleigh is removed. '' 1/17/2020: ''Blue Ridge Airways has terminated the codeshare with Linee Aeree Calabre. '' 1/15/2020: ''The airline Linee Aeree Calabre joined MGroup. 1/12/2020: The GeoFS Wiki creates the GeoFS Volunteer Chat Moderation Team, which will moderate chat as much as possible and also monitor trolls. 1/7/2020: The Allied European Forces (AEF) renames to the Federal European Confederacy (FEC). 1/2/2020: Germany departs from the AEF, and France is established as an AEF SAR. 12/30/2019: The Ohio General Elections begin. They are set to end on 1 January 2020. 12/29/2019: The Official Discord Server is created by Armageddon, and quickly gains popularity. 12/11/2019: The GeoFS Wiki reaches its 25,000th edit! 12/11/2019: The 2019 EYF routes have been confirmed. '' 12/09/2019: ''The North Carolina Civil Aviation Administration grants Airline Operating Certificates to Ameprsand Airways, Falcon Airways and Travel Service. 12/08/2019: The 2019 End of Year Flight (EYF) routes have been published. 12/05/2019: Dozens of discord servers owned and maintained by GeoFS users are raided by a discord user who was spamming channels with a conspiracy theory stating that during WWII the Americans and Nazis collaborated on anti-gravity machines and used children to test them. He was thankfully banned from all of discord by the quick thinking of a TechAir member. 12/04/2019: The North Carolina Civil Aviation Administration lengthens the ban on all Boeing 737 MAXs from North Carolina Airspace from five months to thirteen months. '' 12/04/2019: ''The GeoFS wiki has 400 pages now! 12/03/2019: Blue Ridge Airways introduces static ads to the real world. 12/03/2019: LAC Group declared hostility toward GeoFS RP's Ironman because of he tried to spoil their reputation. 12/02/2019: The North Carolina Civil Aviation Administration bans all Boeing 737MAXs from its airspace until April 2020 12/1/2019: Gurses is named Secretary General of the United Nations. He quickly takes control of Operation Balkan Hawk and appoints Brazil to the Security Council. 11/29/2019: Zoozoo is brought to trial over charges of corruption and puppeting. He is exonerated of one charge, however. 11/28/2019: Bryce Cantrell, Armageddon, and five others begin the timeline project, which attempts to record all events in GeoFS since the beginning of 2017. Armageddon promises the wiki's support for this. 11/23/2019: Tundra racks up his 2,500th edit, making it a landmark for the GeoFS Wiki! 11/22/2019: Xavier releases new aircraft liveries for the Piper Cub, Cessna 172, Twin Otter, Boeing 737-700, and Pitts Special S1. 11/22/2019: North Carolina officially departs the FAA 11/21/2019: Blue Ridge Airways enters the GeoFS AAW Award Ceremony 11/20/2019: The airline Linee Aeree Calabre buys Trans World Airlines for make it revive from the crisis which TWA had before. 11/13/2019: Armageddon, after returning to GeoFS for a short time, founds the Brazilian Air Force. 10/24/2019: Tundra officially departs GeoFS, leaving the GeoFS ADG and BRW 10/09/2019: The airline Linee Aeree Calabre received a "certificate of professionalism" by SkyTeam Alliance. 09/17/2019 - The Environmental Party (E) and Restoration Party ® have named their candidates respectively. The election date is set for 21 Sept. 09/17/2019: This is an Announcement from the Federal Aviation Administration Notification System: A Tax format has Been Created, Meaning All Airlines Based in the US Are Required to pay. Single Aircraft have a Tax Price of $5,000, Commercial Aircraft $400,000 (per 5 Aircraft). Paste the Paid format on the FAA Plane Registration form, Accessible Here, And the Blog Post for the Form is Available At this Link. Thank You, FAA Director Mayhem A. Collins 09/11/2019: Falcon Airways receives its second A330-900. All A330-900s will be put in a special livery for FAL. 09/07/2019: The airline Linee Aeree Calabre officialy started its new subsidiary Air One, based in Italy. In real life was an airline that was active until 2013. 09/05/2019: After a break in trolling by Privat, SubToZelkam ignites an inferno of arguments and trolling before being quickly blocked. Jaidyn Williams sets the release date to end the resistance as Friday, September 6th, 2019. 08/28/2019: The GeoFS Wiki formally breaks all ties with MRP groups and declares all to be FRP and hostile. 08/22/2019: The airline Linee Aeree Calabre formalized its new special liveries. 08/22/2019: The RCAF and RRF are annihilated by a group known as "Ex-RCAF." Both air forces dispute the destruction but since none were online to defend their air bases both are considered defunct. 08/19/2019: LtGen Ahmet Gurses leaves RCAF and GeoFS to get his real life situation back on track. He promises to come back, however if possible. 08/16/2019: The UN declared RCAF a troll group but was met with fierce opposition and the announcement will likely be ignored by most realistic air forces. 08/16/2019: ATC HKIA has updated the SKYX3.0 to SKYX3.1. If you have downloaded before , There is NO NEED to redownload it 08/15/2019: Tundra will be levying war crimes against the RRF and the RCAF for the Canadian Civil War. 08/10/2019: The Aircraft Designer Group has finished with the A321LR model and has announced release by December 31 2019. 08/09/2019: The GeoFS Medical Search And Rescue Alliance. (GeoFS MSAR) is created when Heritage Medical and Blue Ridge SAR enters. This marks the first SAR-Medical Alliance ever. ' 08/09/2019: '''Tundra racks his 1,000th edit, making him the second person to pass the milestone. ' 08/05/2019: '''SirPrivat has decided to tone down the actions of The Resistance and asked for peace and harmony. 08/05/2019: The GeoFS Forum is shut down. 08/03/2019: Blue Ridge Airways has completely re-done itself. ''' 08/03/2019: '''A new group called the Rouge Squad has formed in Geofs and somehow acts more of a fool worse than Privat. They have bombed Canada and made a propaganda wiki about themselves. The wiki page is mostly them making other players look bad and make themselves look good. Seriously, everything on that wiki is pure satire. https://geofs-resistance-the-register.fandom.com/wiki/GeoFS_Resistance_-_The_Register_Wiki 08/03/2019:'' Privat makes a complete fool of himself for the third week in a row.'' 08/03/2019: The New SKYX3.0 has been published here 08/03/2019: The airline Linee Aeree Calabre had officially a style change in the logo and in the livery. 08/01/2019: The airline United American Airways gets its official wiki page, also announcing its new subsidiary Eurofly commencing in early 2020 07/28/2019: ATC(ATA)SubToZelkam Makes an appearance in GeoFS, He is a big harassment to LAC and TES 28 July 2019: '''Ampersand Airways enters the Regional Airline phase. '''28 July 2019: '''LAC is bullied again. '''7 July 2019: '''ATA hosts the TaoYuan International Airshow. '''3 July 2019: '''The USANG is declared to be the second largest MRP group in GeoFS. '''3 July 2019: '''The Indian War ends after Armageddon draws a Peace Treaty. '''3 July 2019: '''LAC is impostered again. '''1 July 2019: '''Nighthawk 14 returns to GeoFS under an undisclosed callsign. '''28 June 2019: '''A weather and aircraft update is implemented. '''25 June 2019: '''EAA AirVenture is cancelled. '''21 June 2019: '''Tundra, Wolf2/Ly12 and LH413 starts the A321neo-LR project. '''21 June 2019: '''KingKong101 starts a petition to ban Privat. The petition is removed the same day. ' '''17 June 2019: '''The RCAF and USAF terminate relations. GAF Ivey is accepted as the leader of the USAF. '''17 June 2019: '''A debug panel is added to GeoFS. '''13 June 2019: BGen Bryce and Col Burton depart from the RCAF. ' 8 June 2019: 'Hammond officially retires from the RCAF. The Trident 2 callsign was also retired. Thor, Trident 3, is promoted to 2IC. LCol Bryce, Trident 16, is promoted to BGen and is 3IC. ' ''' '''6 June 2019: '''Hammond, known as Trident 2, plans to retire from the RCAF, in favour for the Canadian Navy (Real Life). '''4 June 2019: '''Desert Airways Air Force launches an enlistment campaign. '''31 May 2019: '''The USAF and DAF declare war against the USSRAF. The TNDAF opposes the war. '''28 May 2019: '''The USAF and RCAF re-enter an alliance. '''27 May 2019: '''The United States Air Force shuts down temporarily due to 'FRP behaviour' from the RCAF, which also temporarily shuts down after the USAF re-opens. '''19 May 2019: '''Nighthawk 14 leaves GeoFS due to imposters. '''16 May 2019: '''CAP4711 takes control of the USAF as the M.GAF. '''8 May 2019: '''The Royal Canadian Air Force celebrates its second anniversary. '''6 May 2019: '''N1771 returns to GeoFS. '''6 May 2019: '''Tensions between Skyhawk Defense Group and militarised nations arise. '''5 May 2019: '''An impersonator of York 9 enters the GeoFS Forum and starts blaming Armageddon. '''4 May 2019: '''N1771 leaves GeoFS due to incivility of pilots. '''25 April 2019: '''DrinkTheGalaxy and SpaceAdmin attempt to get recognition from the UN. '''23 April 2019: '''The USAF undergoes reorganisation, scheduled to run until 27 April. '''20 April 2019: '''Armageddon removes the Global Council elections. '''12 April 2019: '''Armageddon implements badges on the GeoFS Wiki. '''11 April 2019: '''Player impersonation leads to two people being banned. '''10 April 2019: '''Boom Tech changes it name to Boom, and releases pictures of the Supersonic Medical Transport aircraft. '''4 April 2019: '''Nighthawk 14 announces that he will be running for a seat in the GeoFS Global Council. '''4 April 2019: '''Drink The Galaxy goes inactive, as it will now be headed by NASA Space Admin. '''4 April 2019: '''The first GeoFS Global Council Elections are set to be hosted from 15 April 2019 to 5 May 2019. '''3 April 2019: OfficialUSAirForceLeader becomes Senior Admin, reaching 200 edits. Armageddon accumulates his 1000th edit. Category:General